I11 and I11 GO: How Life Goes On
by LilLightning123
Summary: Life is like a road of obstacles. There is always something that keeps us from going on. But there is always hope to every situation, even if we don't do anything. They'll watch out for us and keep you life going on. Chapter 3: Endou x Touko
1. I'll be Your Protector, No Matter What

Lightning: Bored... gone through almost a whole week of not doing anything and... my back aches...

Gouenji: When are you going to update your other stories?

Lightning: Probably tomorrow, sorry but I'm lazy right now and not much is happening in school.

Kazemaru: Actually, you're having a sports fest and soon, you'll be acting in a play a few weeks after that!

Lightning: Please don't mention about that play, I don't even know how to act and yet, my teacher chose me. Thank goodness that I don't have the main roles.

Kazemaru: So what is this story about?

Lightning: Umm... basically a compilation of stories that appear out of my mind. I already have four ideas for stories but I don't know which characters to use.

Gouenji: *sigh* Lightning doesn't own Inazuma Eleven...

* * *

><p><strong>Title: I'll be Your Protector, No Matter What<strong>

**Pairing: GouenjixKazemaru**

**Requested by: Me!**

Kazemaru's P.O.V.

_Ever since that awful day, I've been haunted by these weird hallucinations._

_Ever since Raimon woke me up, I've been hunted down by many things, some unexplained._

_Why is this happening to me, I'm a good boy. Maybe it's just a dream, I'll get better soon..._

Normal P.O.V.

It was another normal day here in Inazuma Town. Not much has happened but we all know where the Raimon 11 are, they're all playing soccer.

"Take it Kidou!" Ichinose said to his goggle-wearing friend, passing it to him and the ball landing on his foot.

Kidou ran and ran as he dodged the slides and steals of his teammates. They had just defeated Aliea Academy, and the Dark Emperors.

Kazemaru and the others were recovering after that Dark Emperor fiasco. A day after that, Kazemaru and Kurimatsu left the hospital while Someoka and the others were still recovering and taken some tests since they received the meteorite as soon as they recovered from their injuries.

"Make a shoot, Kazemaru!" Kidou said to his teal-haired friend as he kicked it to him.

Kazemaru caught the ball and ran to the goal. When he was ready to make the shoot, he suddenly felt a nudge coming from his brain.

_You'll never make it, you're weak!_

"Kazemaru, Kazemaru!" Endou yelled Kazemaru.

Kazemaru woke up from his daze. He didn't realize that the ball was stolen by Fubuki and now, he's running to the other goal, where Tachimukai was.

"I got it!" Kazemaru yelled, sliding down smoothly and got the ball from Fubuki.

Kazemaru ran again to the goal and when he tried to shoot again, he had the same feeling.

_Give up, you'll never be as strong as anyone. No one even likes you anymore, they just pretend!_

"Hey Kazemaru, you alright?" Tsunami asked Kazemaru.

Kazemaru realized that he was lying on the ground. He fainted a while ago but, he didn't remember why.

"Hey Kazemaru, you don't look well. Do you need to go to the doctor?" Aki asked him.

"Huh? Oh no, I'm fine but... thanks for the offer." Kazemaru replied, as he stood up, "I just need to uh... run around for a while." and Kazemaru left them, running to who knows where.

A while later...

Kazemaru has no idea where he is. He's been running for a few minutes around town and now, he's lost. He decided to take a break at a nearby bench. While he waited, he didn't notice the figure that was behind him.

The figure, being it's sly self, reached out for Kazemaru's shirt and the next thing that happened, Kazemaru was being dragged to a dark alley.

Kazemaru didn't know what was happening, his collar was being tugged forcefully by an unknown figure, he was being brought to a dark alley and worse, that man had a gun. He tried screaming for help but it was no use, he was stuck.

"Agh!" Kazemaru yelped as he was pushed to the hard brick wall. The figure tied him to a nearby steel fence and brought out his gun. Scared, Kazemaru tried to escape but it was no use.

"Hehe, I knew that you were still the same weakling you are!" the figure said, pointing his gun to Kazemaru.

"Wh-what do you want from me?" Kazemaru asked.

"Well, I want that power that you had during your _little_ fight with Raimon." the figure said, it took only Kazemaru to realize what he meant.

"What? NO! You can't do that to me, it could your abuse your body and mind. I did it once, I don't want to do it again." Kazemaru protested.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, still the whiny baby you are _Ichirouta. _You have no idea what that power could do to me once I get ahold of it. Only, I can't just steal from you. According to my research, I need to get something from you in order to get that power, let's say... your soul?" the figure said, leaning close to Kazemaru.

Kazemaru shivered because the figure was so close to him, he felt a pang of fear building up inside of him.

"Please... stop..." Kazemaru said.

"Oh please, I know that you want to give up, just say it already!" the figure spat out.

"N...n...no..." Kazemaru answered, he could feel his body getting weaker by the minute. He was dying.

"I'll give you one last chance Ichirouta, give up or I'll destroy everything about you!" the figure screamed.

"N-NEVER!" Kazemaru shouted back. He could feel his energy surging back, he started running away from the figure, away from the alley, away from that place.

A few moments later, he accidentaly bumped into another figure. Kazemaru thought it was the mysterious figure but it wasn't, it was his good friend, Gouenji Shuuya.

"G-Gouenji, what are you doing here?" Kazemaru asked.

"I was on my way home and looking for you at the same time. What took you so long?" Gouenji asked.

"Well, you see. I was just... on my way to my home. I got lost while I was running and... you know what happens." Kazemaru explained, rubbing the back of his head.

He thought that Gouenji won't buy his lie but Gouenji just smiled and patted his back.

"Okay. Since you're lost, why not sleep over my house. You can just go back home in the morning." Gouenji offered.

"Oh okay!" Kazemaru accepted.

A while later, they reached Gouenji's apartment. The both of them entered the house, only to be greeted by Yuuka. She seemed happy to see Kazemaru since they knew each other well.

They ate dinner in silence and reached for the showers. After their shower, Kazemaru decided to sleep on the couch and Gouenji slept in his room. Gouenji's father was in a business trip so he thinks that his dad won't mind if his friend slept over.

A few hours later...

It was already midnight and Kazemaru still couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed, thinking of the past events that occurred in the afternoon. He was wondering what happened to the figure.

_Maybe that person's gone, I better sleep. I better sle..._ and Kazemaru slept right before he could finish his thought.

In the dream...

Kazemaru saw that he was surrounded in nothingness. He could hear cries of pain and sorrow around him. He shivered in fright as he felt a strange feeling around him. There was no way out.

"Looks like you're here on time, _Ichirouta_..." a voice said.

Kazemaru turned around that it was the same figure that scared him a while back. His eyes widened and his body stiffened. He felt weak all over again.

"You really think I'll let you get away? Give up, you know that you'll never stop." the figure said.

"Why do you keep haunting me?" Kazemaru asked.

"HAHAHA! You really don't get it, don't you? I want you... to be MINE!" the figure said and the next thing that happened, the figure jumped on him.

"NOOOO!" Kazemaru screamed and closed his eyes.

Back in the real world...

Gouenji woke up, he swore that he heard a scream from his room. He got up from his bed and walked to the door of his bedroom, opened it and saw Kazemaru jump up to him. Kazemaru wrapped his arms around the blond and Gouenji could feel a shiver in Kazemaru's spine.

"Gouenji... I had a horrible dream..." Kazemaru said, breathing in and out, trying to relax himself.

"Kazemaru..." Gouenji replied, "It's okay, don't think about it."

"But... but... it wants me..." Kazemaru panted.

"It's alright, how about you sleep in my room tonight?" Gouenji asked.

Kazemaru blushed instantly at Gouenji's suggestion. He didn't feel comfortable about it, not one bit.

"Umm... okay..." Kazemaru accepted and entered Gouenji's room.

Gouenji wrapped himself and Kazemaru with his bed's blankets. Together, they tried fitting in the small bed but it seems too small. In the end, Gouenji almost felt himself fall on the side of the bed. Since the both of them couldn't sleep, they decided to talk for a while.

"So tell me Kazemaru, what's been bothering you?" Gouenji asked.

"Uhhh..." Kazemaru started, he knew that he didn't want to tell him but, they're friends and friends trust each other, "Someone's been haunting my life ever since the Dark Emperors fiasco, I don't know why but... I don't want to die."

A few moments have past after Kazemaru explained everything to Gouenji. He thought that he was asleep so he closed his eyes. But Kazemaru was wrong, he felt arms wrap around his waist and he turned to see Gouenji hugging him.

He shivered slightly but he didn't hold back. Then the unexpected happened, Gouenji leaned close to Kazemaru and kissed his lips. Kazemaru's eyes widened but he didn't want to let go. He wrapped his arms around Gouenji's neck and kissed back.

When they parted, the both of them blushed furiously and let go of each other's arms. Gouenji and Kazemaru looked back at each other and Gouenji spoke up.

"Kazemaru... I think I love you..." he said.

"G-Gouenji..." Kazemaru replied, "I think I do too..."

Kazemaru snuggled close to Gouenji's chest and he felt his eyes close. He never felt this tired before but he felt happiness and protection around him. Gouenji was playing with Kazemaru's hair and leaned by him.

"And Kazemaru, since you're afraid, I'll say one thing to you. I'll be your protector, no matter what..." Gouenji whispered in his friends ear and together, they slept in each others arms.

* * *

><p>Lightning: O0O My very first yaoi story complete!<p>

Gouenji and Kazemaru: *blushes* Why did you pair me up with him?

Lightning: Cause I want to... OKAY?

Gouenji: Now what...

Lightning: Well, this story isn't finished because it's a one-shot collection... sort of...

Kazemaru: Why sort of?

Lightning: Because some stories will be connected to other one-shots here!

Gouenji: I see...

Lightning: **I'm accepting requests so here are the rules...**

**1. NO OCS!**

**2. I accept any pairing, except yuri and for the pairings that you want me to write, IT CAN BE ANY PAIRING IN INAZUMA ELEVEN OR INAZUMA ELEVEN GO, even those that I hate *ahem*GouenjixNatsumi*ahem*!**

Lightning: That's it, **PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE IN MY POLL~!**


	2. Doing This For You

Lightning: Second chapter, hooray!

Kazemaru: *mumbles* She's been avoiding Gouenji...

Lightning: And I have accepted all requests! Thank you so much!

Kazemaru: *mumbles* Is she alright...?

Lightning: I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO! All rights belong to Level-5!

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Doing This For You<strong>

**Pairing: TsurugixTenma**

**Requested by AND Dedicated to: StarLikeShadow**

Tsurugi Kyousuke's P.O.V.

It was the match of Teikoku vs. Raimon. Where was I? With my brother of course. I may be a teammate of Raimon, but there was no way that I was gonna play for them. After all, I was a SEED.

As I walked to get some cola in the vending machine, Kuroki Zenzou suprised me by walking by me and touching my shoulder.

"Ack!" I yelped.

"Calm down Tsurugi, I came here to tell you something, follow me." Kuroki told me and I followed him.

He led me to the garden of the hospital. There was nobody here but me and him. I hope no here could hear us.

"Tsurugi, the Holy Emperor has told me something imporatant." Kuroki explained.

"Yeah, I know that." I said, "So what is it?"

"He told me that if Raimon wins this match, you will never receive your brother's payment for his hospital bills, unless you stop them." he explained.

"Wh... what! But I-" I tried to explain.

"I know that you don't want to but you should, it's your choice. Farewell..." Kuroki bid as he walked away.

In a matter of minutes, he was already gone. I was shocked, how could I stop them? I can't do it, I just can't.

When I entered my brother's hospital room, I saw him staring at the TV. He didn't even notice me, is something wrong? I just kept walking until I reached his side.

"Nii-san, is everything alright?" I asked.

"No... nothing's alright. Kyousuke, explain to me why are doing these things." he commanded, giving me a death glare.

"Nii-san! Y-you know?" I asked.

"I heard you talking to that man outside. Tell me, is he from Fifth Sector? Answer me Kyousuke!" he wailed.

"Nii-san, I can explain!" I protested.

"No Kyousuke, everything that you've done for me, is for the good of no one! You only care about Fifth Sector and them only! Where has your love for soccer gone to? I thought you loved soccer?" my brother screamed.

"B-but... Nii-san..." I tried to explain.

"Get out, NOW!" he screamed for the last time, tears coming out of his eyes and his eyes swelling up. He placed his hands on his face and he cried really hard.

I obeyed my brother and left him in his hospital room. I could hear his cries and it really hurts my heart. I don't wanna be a bad brother to him, I just...!

That's when my team, Raimon Eleven. They have worked so hard to stop Fifth Sector, everyone did. What I did in the last match was for my brother, since I got mad.

Suddenly, I remembered that annoying boy, Matsukaze Tenma. Every single day, he annoys me to the bone. He keeps screaming 'Soccer! Soccer!' and he drives me mad. But I have to admit, he does have a good heart in him. His passion for soccer grows every time, even if something bad happens.

That's when I realized something, something very important. I'm not just playing soccer for Nii-san, it's for _that_ guy too.

Later...

I was already in front of the Teikoku school building. I just need to find out where the soccer field was. I looked and looked until I found it! Oh my, it was so huge!

"Tsurugi, what are you doing here?" a voice asked.

I saw Shindou in my right, along with the rest of Raimon and Coach Endou. They have found me, I better say it.

"Coach Endou, please let me play! Please!" I begged to him as I bowed down in respect.

I heard whispers and comments from the team, except the grown-ups. They were still thinking that I was still doing this as a SEED? No way!

"Please, I have understood my wrongdoings. I'm doing this as a real soccer player, not a SEED! Please believe me!" I begged and begged.

The whole team started asking Coach Endou if he should let me play. I was hoping that he would say yes but I'm not so sure.

"Team, I'm not going to say if Tsurugi should play or not. It's all up to you." he said.

"But Coach-" I tried to explain.

"Tsurugi, I think that you should listen to your teammates." he said, giving me a grin.

Suddenly, I heard a voice from the back. It was Matsukaze Tenma's voice.

"Coach, I think we should let him play!" he said.

Suddenly, I felt my heart skip a beat. Did he just say... yes?

"I agree with Tenma!" Nishizono exclaimed.

"Alright, we'll let him play." Shindou said.

"Captain, are you serious?" the whole Raimon team except Matsukaze and Nishizono asked.

"Yeah, he deserves to play." Shindou said.

"Alright then, Tsurugi will play!" Coach Endou said.

"HAI!" everyone agreed in chorus.

After the match...

I can't believe it, Raimon finally won against Fifth Sector. I realized that I don't need Fifth Sector anymore. I can do this without them. I can just find another way to get my brother's medicine. I won't do it through tainted soccer, I'll do it through true soccer.

"YAY! We won!" I heard Matsukaze scream in joy.

He seems to be a really good guy. The more I learn and stick to his side, the more I learn that he can really be adoring and fun. Wait a minute, what am I saying?

"Hey Tsurugi?" I heard a voice and I turned to see Matsukaze's face.

"Yeah Tenma?" I asked.

"A-arigatou..." he said, his head looking down. I swear that I saw a blush appear on his face.

"No Tenma, thank you..." I said.

I bent down to see Matsukaze's cute face and I pressed my lips against his. This was my first kiss so it only lasted a second.

_There was a reason I play soccer, it was for my brother... and Matsukaze Tenma..._

* * *

><p>Lightning: I'm finished!<p>

Kazemaru: Well...

Lightning: That's all!

**Please review and if you wish, please send more requests!**


	3. I've Made The Wrong Choice

Lightning: Yo! Back with a new chapter~!

Kazemaru: Okay... aren't you supposed to be studying for your exams?

Lightning: ^w^ I have free time Kazemaru... DON'T BLOW THE MOMENT!

Kazemaru: *sweatdrop*

Lightning: Anyway... I DON'T OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN~! IT ALL BELONGS TO LEVEL-5!

* * *

><p><strong>Title: I've Made The Wrong Choice<strong>

**Pairing: Endou x Touko**

**Requested by and Dedicated to: IceKyurem**

Zaizen Touko's P.O.V.

_I thought I was gonna get the boy of my dreams, Endou Mamoru. I really wished that we could be together... but all that changed when he asked me... the question that ruined my dreams... _

*FLASHBACK~!*

"Hey Touko, I have question." Endou said to me.

"What is it, Mamoru?" I asked him.

"Well... um, is it okay if... I date Natsumi?" he asked.

My eyes widened at the mention of the brunette's name, I could feel my fists clench. I'm not the type of person who'll hate her, I was just thinking... is it possible that Endou's in love with her?

"So Touko, is it okay?" Endou asked again.

"... Yes, Mamoru. You can win her heart, I know you can." I said in a serious tone, looks like I can't make my voice any happier.

"Ah, thanks Touko, I knew that you wouldn't let me down!" and those were his final words to me before he left off.

I never saw him... again.

*FLASHBACK ENDS~!*

Two years later...

I was walking in the park of Inazuma Town. It has been two years since I've seen Endou's face. I was now married to my fiance, Tsunami Jousuke. I was now known as, Tsunami Touko.

I changed my looks too. My hair has grown to a chest-length pink hair with some curls in it. I still kept my eyes of course but I wore a pair of orange glasses now. My skin had slightly darker too since I've gone through surfing lessons with Tsunami in Okinawa. Everything about me is different... except one.

I still have some feelings left for Endou. I mean, sure that he's already married to Natsumi and all but I couldn't help myself. I love him, but I don't think he loves me back.

Suddenly, I bumped into a figure. The figure wore a white jacket with some orange and brown stripes and blue pants. He also had brown hair with an orange headband on top and black eyes. Only one person in the whole wide world would have that... it was Endou himself.

"Ah, Touko! It's been two years since I last saw you. Tell me, how was life?" he asked me in a exciting tone, it was Endou!

"Mamoru! Where have you been going through your life? I missed you a lot!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I was sort of busy with a lot of things but... I'm here now!" he said, giving me his signature grin.

"Same old Mamoru, you never changed, have you?" I asked.

"Haha, I guess it's still the same old me! Haha~!" he taunted.

"Yeah, well... um, wanna hang out?" I asked.

"Sure, I have free time anyway." he answered.

We hang out with each other all day. We ate lunch in this cool restaurant, we watched a movie together and we bought a lot of things together. I have to admit, I haven't had this much fun since I hung out with Rika, who was now working up her own restaurant in Osaka. It would perfect if only... we weren't married to two different people.

At the end of the day, we decided to visit the Raimon Steel Tower Plaza. It hasn't changed for the past few years but now, being here felt a whole lot different.

"Wow Mamoru, the view here is so breathtaking!" I commented as I let my face look at the view with awe.

"Yeah, haven't been here for a long time." Endou said.

Then silence took over. We didn't speak for like, five minutes? I don't know. But one thing for sure was great, being with Endou.

"Hey Touko, I have something to tell you." Endou spoke up, breaking the silence.

"What is it Mamoru?" I asked.

"Well... I have been thinking... I don't think that being with Natsumi was the right thing." he said.

What? Did he just say that... being with Natsumi wasn't right?

"I know that this is sudden but, I... I don't think that I deserve to be with Natsumi, I mean, I know that I'm happy and all but... I'm not satisfied. I need something." Endou explained.

"What do you mean Mamoru?" I asked.

"Touko... I love you." and he leaned in to kiss me.

My whole world suddenly felt like being whirled in darkness. Here I was, being kissed by a married man and I was married too. This doesn't feel right... but I felt happy.

When Endou released me, I felt dazed. Why did he do such a thing? He knows that it's bad but... why?

"Mamoru... why?" I asked.

"Touko, I'm sorry if I didn't return my feelings to you earlier. I just couldn't... I just couldn't say it!" he cried out.

That's when tears started falling down his eyes. His whole body trembled in fear and regret. I decided to hug him so he will stop crying.

"Mamoru, I'm sorry if I didn't return my feelings to you too. I could've done the same thing too." I said.

Tears started falling out of my eyes too. This is the very first time I ever felt so sad. My feelings being crushed and my whole world crumbling down. Endou gazed at me and wiped away my tears using his fingers.

"Touko... what should we do now?" Endou asked.

That question surprised me. I wanted to be together with Endou but... Natsumi is with him now, and I'm with Tsunami now.

"Endou, I would love to be with you but... we have our own spouses now. You have Natsumi and I have Tsunami. It's best if we... let this slide." I said.

"But Touko..." Endou tried to explain but I cut him off.

"Shh... please Mamoru, we could still be see and love each other but we can't be together, not anymore."

"Touko... I understand." and Endou let me go, "I guess I should get going... bye Touko."

I watched him leave me in the dark. I felt like that something was missing... but what?

"Mamoru, wait!" I screamed and ran after him.

After quite sometime, I caught up with him. He looked down at me and asked what I wanted.

"Mamoru... I love you... more than anything else." I murmured.

"Touko, I love you too."

And we both hugged each other.

_Even if we couldn't be together, we could always see each other and love each other... just in a different way. He may be married and me too but... I know something that will always be true in my heart, I love Endou Mamoru._

* * *

><p>Lightning: FINALLY! FINISHED~!<p>

Kazemaru: Yup... congratulations...

Lightning: Oh yeah, **TO THOSE WHO ALREADY REQUESTED, YOU GUYS COULD STILL REQUEST... UNTIL I SAY NO MORE REQUESTS!**

Kazemaru: THAT'S IT~!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
